Hands
by Shakespeare's Dark Lady
Summary: Just a quick, steamy, all human one shot. Will probably eventually be expanded into a full story. My first attempt at smut so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters!  
**

**Edward and Bella are all human in this scene, and I have a few ideas for expanding the story, so it doesn't follow the Twilight plot at all.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They stood inside his dimly lit room.

Jasper and Emmett were out for the night and they were alone in the house for the first time in days

Edward's tall frame stood over Bella's petite figure trailing light, fluttery kisses up and down her neck. His day old stubble was tickling over her skin, making her slightly squirm.

"Edward…" Bella breathed out.

"mmmm" Edward hummed, not stopping his ministrations on her neck and shoulder.

Bella lent back against him as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her slimmed waist.

Edward's fingers traced down her sides and lightly played with the hem of her blue cotton shirt.

Bella placed her hands over his and lead them to slip under her shirt and press lightly against her stomach. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him more room to lightly kiss along her shoulder and back up her neck.

"Sweetheart," Edward paused his kissing for a moment, although she could feel his lips vibrating against her neck as he spoke.

"Bella, are you sure?"

Without speaking a word Bella nodded her head. Yes, she was ready.

"Don't be afraid to ask me stop," Edward spoke softly, his lips still pressed slightly to the overheated skin of her neck. In a tone that sounded he was more assuring himself than her he continued, "I'll stop at any point if you just tell me to."

Bella felt a small smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. Turning her head so she could look him in the eyes she spoke, "I know you will, but you won't have to. I'm ready."

Edward stared in to her eyes for a few seconds, making sure she was telling the whole truth before nodding his head. After a brief smile in return he turned his lips back to her neck and resumed his sucking and licking and kissing.

Bella felt her self relax and melt back into his strong, warm chest.

The hands that she'd forgotten were there started to move again on her stomach, tracing light, swirly patterns on the skin around her bellybutton.  
After a few minutes his hands started to move steadily higher until they reached the fabric of the bra right under her breasts.  
His stopped here, as did his kisses.

Bella was about to protest when he removed his hands from under her shirt until she felt him grab the hem and start to pull upwards.  
Bella raised her arms up so that he could pull her shirt up and off her body. After her shirt was off he tossed it on the floor to their feet and wrapped his arms back around her bare torso.

Before he could resume his kisses and caresses Bella turned around in his arms.  
She grabbed a hold of his white t-shirt and, maybe a bit too eagerly, yanked it over his head.  
Once it was off and lying atop hers on the floor she found herself admiring him.  
She'd never get over just how gorgeous he looked without his shirt on.  
He had a slight farmers tan on his arms, but that did nothing to deter her attraction for him. If anything it turned her on even more to think about just how he had gained the bulging muscles that flexed in his arms when he reached his arms up to wrap around her and pull her flush against him.

He started kissing her again, not the same light, butterfly kisses of before, but stronger, more intense kisses that took her breath away.

Edward slowly started to walk backwards, dragging her with him.  
When he reached the foot of the bed he stopped walking.  
After a minute he slowly leant backwards and pulled them both down on to his queen sized bed.  
This wasn't the first time that Bella had ever been in his room, or even the first time she'd been in his bed, but this time felt different. More important.

He twisted his upper body around with Bella held tightly in his arms and placed her down gently on her back.

She could feel her heart racing a mile a minute.

Edward reached over and took both of her hands in his.  
"Are you okay?" He whispered, before pulling her close to his chest and kissing her forehead softly.

Bella nodded. "I am. Honestly." she told him, smiling. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be," Edward spoke softly into the crown of her head. Bella felt herself nod her head in one quick jerk, giving a weak smile in response.

Edward chuckled softly before pulling back slightly. He disconnected their hands and brought his down to cradle her cheeks gently between his rough, calloused palms.

"Bella," he breathed out softly.  
Bella snapped her eyes to meet his. Her breath caught in her throat at the emotion she saw burning in his eyes.

Love.  
Of course.  
She knew he loved her.  
Bella heaved a sigh and closed her eyes for a brief second before opening her eyes again.

"Okay?" Edward asked her softly. Bella nodded her head, more confidently this time.

"Okay," she smiled softly up at him.

Edward grinned, "good."

At that he brushed his lips gently over hers. Wanting more and ready for things to really start Bella reached her hands up and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

After a few minutes of kissing Edward's lips left hers and started to trail over her chin and down the column of her throat. He shifted himself down slightly and continued his trail of kisses to her chest.  
Bella sighed softly and raised her right hand to tangle in his soft hair.

When Edward reached her bra he sat up slightly.  
He glanced at her quickly, checking the expression on her face before reaching behind her to fiddle with the clasp of her bra until it came undone. Unceremoniously Edward lifted her simple black cotton bra and tossed it off the side of the bed.

Bella felt herself blush slightly as she watched him stare hungrily down at her chest. Slowly, but without hesitation, he reached down and flicked the bud of her right breast with his tongue, before he took it completely into his mouth.

"mmmmmm" Bella arched her back slightly as her breast was engulfed by his warm mouth.  
He suckled slowly, gently, as she rubbed the back of his messy locks.  
With his right elbow supporting him his hand slid down under her back and lifted her slightly, as he tried to take in more of her breast.

His auburn bangs tickled her chest as they brushed against her skin.  
After a few almost agonizing minutes Edward finished massaging her with his mouth and moved back up so his square jaw came level with her oval features.  
He smiled down at her flushed features before leaning down and kissing her.  
He brought both his hands and rested them on either side of her flaming cheeks.

Bella felt her heart pounding in her chest.

After a few minutes Edward's hands slid off her cheeks and slid down her neck on to her shoulders. Slowly Edward started trailing kisses away from her mouth and down her neck. He continued, a hot burning trail following in his wake, spreading kisses over her collarbone and down on to her chest.

Bella thought that he was going to resume his previous attentions to her chest but she was wrong.

Bella moaned softly into the silent air as he slowly trailed the tip of his tongue down between her breasts and across her abdomen.  
Bella felt herself start feeling a little nervous when Edward reached down and unbuttoned her pants.  
Before he started to drag them down her legs Edward looked up at Bella and asked one last time, "Are you sure?"  
Without thinking about it first Bella nodded her head.  
"I can stop if you want me to."  
Bella furiously shook her head.

"No, I want this, keep going."

Edward nodded his head and in one motion dragged her jeans and black cotton panties down her legs and pushed them off the bed and on to the floor.  
Without missing a beat Edward hooked his hand underneath her left knee and gently pushed her legs apart.

Bella could feel her heart starting to pound again and before she could say anything the fingers of his left hand reached up and entwined with those of her right hand.  
He gave her hand a slight squeeze.  
At this small reassurance Bella felt herself relax again against the sheets.  
Edward started placing light, wet kisses just below her belly button before slowly making his way further south.  
Without meaning to Bella lifted her right hand and stroked the strands of his auburn colored hair.  
She sighed when his lips finally met his goal. He started licking, sucking, and kissing her overheated flesh.  
Bella felt as if she might go crazy.  
After a few minutes Bella couldn't handle it anymore.  
"Edward!" Her hand gripped his tighter while the other left his hair and grabbed on to the sheets beside her.  
After a few more minutes, Edward slowly started to make his way back up her body until he reached her mouth once again.  
Bella kissed him back with even greater fervor than before.  
Her body felt as if it was on fire. There was a hot coil beginning to tighten in her lower belly.  
Bella's panting rung in his ears.  
Still keeping her right hand within his left Edward kept himself up by supporting all of his weight on his left elbow. His right hand slid underneath her head, pulling her closer as they continued to kiss.  
Breaking apart gradually after a few minutes their warm breath brushed over each others faces.  
"Bella," he panted out softly, "I love you, sweatheart."  
Bella felt herself smile.  
"I love you too," she breathed out. Edward smiled at her tenderly.  
After a second he let go of her hand and lifted himself up to a kneeling position.  
Reaching between their bodies he began to line himself up.

Bella felt herself expel a long breath.

This was it.

She thought she should feel more nervous but she was so turned on, her body couldn't remember how to be scared anymore.  
She was happy and she wanted more.  
Edward reached up and once again took both of her hands in his and interlocked them where they lay above her head.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he slid into her body.  
She felt herself tense up a bit at the first feeling of him entering her body. She turned slightly light headed.  
Edward dropped his head onto her shoulder, placing a soft kiss there.  
He was breathing hard, "breathe, Bella," he panted out softly.  
Bella let out a long breath; she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath.

He had stopped moving and was instead placing soft, caressing kisses up her neck.  
"Relax, sweetheart," he whispered in to her ear once he reached it.  
"Everything is going to be just fine, trust me."  
Trust. Yeah, Bella could do that.  
This was Edward she was talking about. She knew that she could trust him, she already did.  
She nodded her head.  
After a few minutes her body started to relax and she felt Edward smile slightly against her neck where he had resumed his kissing.  
"Good girl," he crooned softly against her skin.  
Bella smiled a large smile. She would never understand why hearing him say those words always made the butterflies that lived in her stomach go haywire.

Once he had felt her relax Edward slowly started to move against her.  
Bella clenched her hands into his as he hovered over her.  
They rocked slowly, so slowly, as Bella adjusted to him.  
"Edward…" Bella heard herself moan out. It was an almost out of body experience, the sounds she was making she wasn't even aware were coming from her.  
She had never imagined that it could ever feel this good.  
Edward was staring intently at her face.  
As soon as he was sure that everything she was feeling was entirely good and no pain remained he began to rock a little faster.  
Bella moaned his name again and Edward smiled before he bent down closer and kissed her, covering up her moans with his mouth.  
He slid his tongue into her mouth before he released her hands to pull her into a tighter embrace and rocked even faster.

Bella heard herself squeak slightly when she felt one of his hands move up and softly start to knead one of her breasts. She groaned into his mouth and lowered both her hands to tug pleadingly at his hair.  
She knew she was likely hurting him but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Everything just felt so overwhelming and so good.  
After a few minutes Edward pulled away from her mouth with a gasp.  
He sat up slightly, bracing himself on the left hand that was by her head.  
He slid his right hand down and grabbed her left knee, dragging it up his side until it was bent around his hip. He started moving even faster as this new angle allowed him to enter her more fully.  
Bella felt herself flutter around him and a long, low moan emitted from both of them and carried through the silence of the dark room.  
They were both close.

After a few more moments of rocking, sliding, and moaning Edward let go of her leg and slid his hand between their bodies.

"Come on, Sweatheart," he groaned in to her hair, "come for me, Bella."

Bella felt as the hot coil in her belly burned hotter and hotter. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending throughout her entire body was going crazy.

Edward bent over and slammed his lips to hers and she exploded.

Her eyes clamped shut as she cried out against his lips.  
She felt herself clamp down and start to flutter even harder around him as the hot coil released and she flew.  
Edward bucked widely against her a few last times.  
Her feelings were so intense that she almost missed when he suddenly stopped moving and shuddered above her.  
A low, growling moan left his mouth as he let go.

Weary and breathless they remained in their current position for a few minutes before Edward collapsed beside her on the bed.  
He lay, spent, on the mattress, sweat dripping down his chest, holding Bella closely to his chest.

After a few minutes he slowly lifted his left hand up and stroked his fingers through her newly tussled hair.

"Mmmmm" Bella tilted her head back to look up at him and he leant down and kissed her.  
Once they broke apart several minutes later Edward stroked her cheek with his right hand and warmly smiled.

Bella dreamily smiled back and placed her hand over his. She loved seeing him so content. Even though he wasn't nearly as bad as when she had first met him he didn't let himself go nearly as much as she'd like.

She rested her head against the center of his strong chest. Beneath his skin she could hear the steady, strong thump of his heart. She found it soothing and she sighed softly.

"I love you so much, Edward."

He closed his eyes, and rested his chin on the top of her soft, chocolate hair.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They lay quietly together for a few more minutes before Edward broke the silence.

"Bella."

"mmmmm," Bella hummed as she snuggled her cheek further in to his warm chest. She didn't want to move.  
Ever.  
She couldn't imagine what could make this moment anymore perfect than it was now.

"Wanna get married?"

Bella smiled and placed a kiss over his wildly beating heart.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

As I mentioned when I first posted this oneshot, I was thinking about making it a full story. Well, I've started writing it! I've posted another story called Eventide which is eventually going to be a full length story which leads up to the scene I've posted here. You'll get to see Edward and Bella's back story!

I hope you'll check it out and tell me what you think!

Shakespeare's Dark Lady


End file.
